Past Nightmares in a Grave yard
by Icerose64
Summary: Basic story line. The group runs into a grave yard only to stay the night. But when memories and someone returns from Misty's past, who she thought was gone what will happen to not only her but the gang as well more specifically Ash. Bits and pieces of POKESHIPPING as well. MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND DEATH you choose what you want to think about it


The group was travelling through the forest and was approaching the city. By the time they got to the city sign it had started to rain. "c'mon quick we can go on in there for cover." Ash exclaimed while running into the gates, the others didn't know what was beyond the gares as they went into them they looked around. "Umm guys are we in a cemetery?" Misty was not so keen on spending a night in the graveyard.

"I think we are." Brock pointed out. "Guys let's keep on going I'm sure that the pokemon centre is near." Misty was beginning to slowly walk backwards toward the gate. "oh c'monnn misty you're not afraid of cemeteries are you?" ash mockingly grinned in her direction.

"Of course not." Misty lied even though she was petrified.

"Oh look at me I'm misty and I hate graveyards cause the ghostes are going to get me." Ash said in a high girly voice. "I am not." Misty snapped back at ash. "Misty come look at this." Brock asked. "Sure I'm coming." As Misty walked towards Brock he disappeared.

"Brock where are you?" as she kept on walking she got more and more scared. "Brock ash this isn't funny anymore." Misty was starting to get concerned. "guys come o-" "BOO!" "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" misty screamed as she looked infront of her there stoof ash and Brock cracking up laughing. "let's just get outta here." Misty suggested, ash and brock had finally calmed down. "nope I say we stay it's too dark." Brock replied back

Misty P.o.v

I swear they are so freakin annoying, I've always hated graveyards since I was little. Why can't we just move on from this creepy place.

As we kept walking ash and brock kept pointing out some of the graveyards. "oh look Gerald Thompson 1945-2009 may you ever be in our hearts bet he died of a plane accident." _I remember him, he was our old neighbour and he died of a FREAKIN ROBBERY. _I was starting to get angry. "Elijah Etri 1985-2005 rip." Ash exclaimed. "Amelia John 1973-2010 may u always been in our hearts, bet she was ugly." _She was my old doctor and she was ugly, she always sticked me up when HE came. _I thought sadly as Brock kept ranting on and mocking about the graves.

"Rose sunfrost 1974-2006 may you our rose never wilt, we will always love you mdvl. Meh she sounds like she was beautiful, Hey misty why aren't u even pretty," Ash mocked me. I felt myself tear up at the comment. _Of course all he sees me is a runt, lily and violet were right im just a stupid worthless runt. _I just let the tears run, "Your right she was beautiful." I spoke up as I slowly turned to face them. "And how would you know," ash was grinning at me in ways I wanted to cry even harder. "Because Rose sunfrost WAS my mother." I smiled sadly I was proud to have such a beautiful mother. "Wha-what?" ash and brock both had their jaws lowered in disbelief. I sighed I didn't want to explain it. "Sunfrost was my mother's maiden name, she died when I was six from a violent accident stabbing, mdvl stands for misty daisy violet and lily." I had to clench my teeth at accident, it certainly wasn't an accident. I started running I couldn't face them now I told them my past.

Ash P.O.V.

Oh no what have we done. I never meant to take the teasing that far. I thought it would've been normal misty would get angry we would have an argument I could secretly take in how cute she is with her red flushed cheeks, the bluey-greeny eyes suddenly turning into a fierce emerald green, her heart shaped face slowly getting closer to mine. I got to stop thinking about her like this if she ever found out what I was thinking she'd pound me so hard into the ground with that damn mallet of hers.

Ok focus ash focus where would misty go into a deserted graveyard, hmmmmmmmm. I was so busy 'thinking' I didn't hear what brock said. "Are you even listening to me ash." "Huh what?" "I said maybe we should go look for-." Brock was cut off by a loud scream, I instantly recognised it. "MISTY!"

Misty's P.O.V (twenty or ten minutes ago.)

I just kept on blindly running through the graveyard, dodging the grave stones the best I could. I had finally made it to a small shrine earlier. I fell to my knees, all of the old memories had come back.

The phone call

Flashback 10 years ago Misty age 6

I was sitting down playing with my older sister Daisy, she was the bestest, lily and violet never played with me they always called me runt. What does that even mean? Mummy and daddy were out, mummy had to go out and meet the school's principal or at least I think she was. The phone suddenly rang, violet ran in and got it. "hello" I could only hear her side of the conversation. When she was done she turned to face me, she bent down and slapped me.

My face stung so bad tears instantly leaked into my eyes. "You no good runt, you killed her you killed mum! All because of your stupid education!" The words hurt me more than the slap. I killed mum, how? I was with her the whole time. I turned and ran from the hurt, the pain and most of all the monster I once called my sister.

I could faintly hear Daisy trying to calm my sister down, then HE came.

Flashback end.

I shook my head I couldn't think of the memories past that, they would hurt me to much on instinct I felt the scar on my high forehead. Luckily no one had noticed it yet. I had another flashback again

Flashback Misty age 10

I had decided I wanted to leave I was sick of my father's ridiculing and my sisters abuse. I was packing things into my red drawstring bag. I had decided where I wanted to head to first. The pond I went there often when I was either sad or physically beaten by my no good son of a bitch father. I hated how I had to even call him that. Ever since mum had died, dad had started drinking, even when he wasn't drunk he would hit me. Just this morning he struck me against the head with the cooking pan. The blood had cleared up and I was sure it was starting to scar.

I was just about done with the packing when my father if he even was one came in. "And what would you be doing, why can't you doing something efficient like your sisters." He came closer as I was starting to back away. He kept on getting closer. "What you leaving well sorry to break it to you but I will always find you." With that he punched me in the gut successfully winding me. He silently left after a few more punches. I looked down at my stomach luckily my body was used to this so a bruise wouldn't show I slowly made my way out of my window and tried to sprint towards my bike.

Flashback end

Luckily a month later he was sent to jail for drug usage he was sent into it for life so I shouldn't have to deal with that nightmare for a while.

Suddenly I was lurched forward I felt the back of my head blood, what?

I was turned when I looked up I saw the face I never wanted to see ever again.

"Dad."

Ash P.O.V.

Brock and I sprinted to where the sound came from, it took as about 5 minutes to get there. We approached a small shrine area, it was surrounded by a small grass area, the shrine was marble but what was more noticeable was a man in about his 40's was holding Misty.

He had our back to us, from what I could see was that he had blonde greasy hair but I could see a hint of red in it, lanky muscles and tall form, I had grown taller than misty and was catching up on Brock but this man he was taller than Brock and most possibly Professor Oak.

"HEY what are you doing with Misty!" I angrily shouted he spun around you could see misty was just barely staying in his arms from the sharp swing.

"What's it to you?" Wow this man was rude he looked like a wretch from the front. His face was run down and he looked haunted by the past. We could see he had clear but dark blue eyes, nothing like Misty's.

"Let her go!" I don't care who this man was he wasn't going to take Misty. I stepped forwards almost like to take Misty from him. "Give her back!"

"Heh what are saying, why would I give MY daughter back to you." Daughter what? This is Misty's father he looks nothing like her.

"And why should we believe that you're her father." Brock spoke up, I had completely forgotten he was hear.

"Please I've done so many cruel things to her." The small sad smile almost made me back down but when I looked into his eyes I couldn't find any sadness regret nothing but I saw mischief almost a smirk without a mouth. Just as I was about to reply I saw misty stirring in his arms.

Misty P.O.V.

The fog and blackness had finally started to clear up. I slowly opened my arms I was met with the worst view I could my _father's _face. "LET ME GO LEMME GO!" I started flailing in my arms. I looked over and saw ash and Brock just standing there. HOW CAN THEY JUST BE STANDING THERE!

"Misty calm down that's your dad." "WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY IM FLAILING!" They just looked confused I was finally able to roll out of my _father's _arms. Just as I was about to get up and run he kicked me in the ribs, pain surged through my stomach, "YOU USELESS BITCH STAY ON THE GROUND!" his shouting hurt my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash lurk forward. He kicked me in the head next, I saw black spots, the last thing I saw was Ash starting to run towards me.

Ash P.O.V.

I heard her 'father' call her a bitch and kick her. Now I don't have any experience with fathers, I mean mines on a journey to wherever but I'm pretty sure you don't kick your own child. "HEY!" I guess he didn't hear me because he kicked her again in the head this time, at this I ran forward.

(If you don't like fighting scene skip)

I gave him a punch to the back of his head, at this he turned around he gave me one look up and down and snickered. "What you're really gonna try and take me down." He mockingly asked me. "Maybe." He snickered once again and punched me in the gut. I kneeled over the pain was unbearable but I had to get up, he was starting to go near misty again, I couldn't let that happen. I signalled to Brock to get Misty outta here.

I slowly stood up "this is between you and me LEAVE MISTY OUT OF IT!" He looked back at me with a smirk and lifted her up (this is before brock could get to her) "you mean this shit, oh she was pulled into it when her bitch of a mother died from CHEATING ON ME!" he kept on pulling on her hair, I winced I COULDN'T let this happen. I ran forward kicking him in the torso, it must've been hard cause it caused him to drop misty. Luckily I caught her by the waist, she looked so peaceful, it would be the perfect opportunity to-. "ASH LOOK OUT!" Something kicked me in the back of the knees causing them to buckle, I shouted for brock to come get misty. He grabbed her and ran a far bit away. I stood up and turned back around to face her dad.

(Fighting scene end, I know not a good one.)

Brock P.O.V.

I ran while carrying misty away I didn't make it very far without her starting to struggle. She slowly but surely opened her eyes. "B-Brock?" I slowly set her down on the ground she needed to stay lying down. "Where's ash?" she asked me, her eyes widened when she noticed he wasn't here. Yep she likes him. I sighed might as well tell her. "He's back there fighting your dad. By the way why does he hate you so much?" She looked down. "I don't honestly know, he used to abuse me as a kid, my mum cheated on him when I was little I think I was 5 when she started but I was 6 when he found out, they both went out to meet the principal of my new school, but only he returned." I could see tears in Misty's eyes as she spoke.

"Wait a minute did you say ASH is back there fighting my DAD!?" "yeah why?" "HES GONNA BE KILLED, BROCK YOU IDIOT!" Misty jumped up but she groaned when her head was jolted upwards. She ran off sprinting back to the direction I came from. "MISTY WAIT!" But she was to far to hear me. I sighed nothing was going to stop her. I decided to call for an ambulance if what Misty said was true there would be a high chance that we would need one.

Misty P.O.V.

I started sprinting even though my head was killing me, I tried to keep a straight line to the destination I needed to get to. All that was running through my head was Ash I had to help Ash I couldn't let him get hurt from MY nightmare. He didn't need this he never deserved this. With that thought still in my head I started sprinting faster, I had to get to Ash.

As misty approached the shrine once more I spotted Ash on the ground and my father if I can still even call him that kicking him mercilessly, it looked like his ribs were starting to bruise. I looked around for something to help him anything, anything at all; I spotted the board my father had used to knock me out before. I slowly walked towards it, what should I do? I ran the options through my head were I decided the best one possible.

I looked over at the pair again, this time the man who I once knew as my fathers was stomping on Ash's stomach; I picked up the board and slowly approached them. Ash had spotted me just before I reached them, he gave me that boyish grin, and the one which always made me melt. How can he grin when he's being stomped on. Unluckily my dad noticed his grin as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING A-"At this point I whacked him across the back of the head. I saw him thud to ground, I was still cautious I still had my arm raised with the board still in my hand. I dropped it suddenly, a shocked appearance spread all over my face. What had I done?

Ash P.O.V.

I looked up at Misty, of course the pain was unbearable, it's not likely a man in his 40s stomping on your stomach would be pleasurable. I gave her that boyish grin, the one I only had for her. I didn't count on the fact that her father had eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING A-"He stopped.

The pain the words it was gone. I stared at him as he fell sideways with a thud, I looked back up I saw misty she had a board and her arm was still raised. She must have hit him, I was proud of her, well sort of. In the situation she was in I would've done the same thing.

She dropped the board suddenly I knew I had to do something, she was going to break, shut down whatever happens when you've just hit your father in the head with a board.

I jumped up, my torso and ribs were killing me, but I slowly limped my way of too Misty. She was still staring at her dad. I pulled her into a hug. I don't know how long it lasted but I don't care, it was awesome to hug her, I felt electricity shoot up my arms and I suddenly felt a whole lot better.

I felt soft arms return the hug, I felt a wetness form on my shoulder, I realised misty was crying I just hold onto her tighter. I hear sirens though….

1 hour later

Ash P.O.V.

It all happened so fast, I'm now sitting in a stupid ambulance, everything's so white in here. They're checking me up, they say I'll have to go to hospital but I should be fine for a while. I can't remember everything it was all sort of a blur. The ambulance and police had come into the graveyard. Brock must've called them.

In short the police had taken Misty's dad; he was still alive even after the nasty hit Mist gave him. The police had taken Misty's dad back since apparently he escaped from jail, he was now going to be kept in a sealed jail cell. Misty is sitting in another ambulance they are checking her head and torso. She's alright now I think; I haven't seen her for a while and its killing me not to know how she is.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see misty sitting down next to me, "so how are you going?" I felt a grin spread on my lips again, I must be going crazy even her sitting next to me is making me smile. "Alright what about you?" "Better." The air around us suddenly grew tense neither of us knew how to start the conversation. I almost gave a small yelp of surprise, Misty had pulled me into another hug. The familiar warmth from before had returned, the electricity was back as well.

I pulled away but only far enough to see her now crystal blue eyes filled with tears. That's the beautiful thing about Misty's eyes, they change colour with her mood, not in a creepy way more like a beautiful entrancing way.

"A-Ash," she whispered

Normal P.O.V.

Ash leaned and bent his head forward, Misty leaned her head up. They met halfway, it wasn't an over passionate kiss but it wasn't lacking in anything. After what they felt was an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes they looked at each other, but the moment was ruined by Brock.

"Well took you two long enough." "Shut up Brock!" Ash just merely chuckled and brought Misty closer and kissed her one more time.

**Author Note: This is one of my later ones. The graveyard thing was an idea I got from another author although the plot is different. Sorry for the mentions of abuse and death. And Elijah if you're reading this, I have nothing against ya man soooo… sorry if you are reading this. And also no offence to any of the other people who might have the same name as the people on the gravestones. **


End file.
